O Partner, Where Art Thou?
|image1= |air_date=September 15, 2001 |episode=6 |previous=Dream a Little Dream |next=Now You See It, Now You Don't }} O Partner, Where Art Thou? is the sixth episode of Digimon Tamers. Plot When Rika's class is listening to a teacher talking about rainforests, Rika's mother runs off to do a photo shoot. She wants Rika to do more modeling like she does, but Rika doesn't care about modeling. When she arrives at her house, she sees a bio-emergence in the distance, and runs off with Renamon to fight it. As Takato, Henry, Guilmon, and Terriermon are doing rock-paper-scissors, in which everyone beats Guilmon because he can only do paper, Guilmon and Terriermon sense the Wild One. The bio-emerged Wild One, Allomon, fights Renamon and gains the upper hand, whipping him with his tail. Rika uses an Agumon card enabling Renamon to use Frozen Wind, but Allomon overpowers her with Dino Burst. As Allomon is about to eat Renamon, Guilmon and Terriermon use Pyro Sphere and Terrier Tornado to knock Allomon to the side. Rika doesn't appreciate the help and uses Hyper Jet on Renamon, who enters another beam struggle with Allomon, this time overpowering and freezing him with Frozen Wind. She then destroys him with Diamond Storm and absorbs his data. As Rika and Renamon leave, a mischief maker named Impmon, who hates humans, watches from above. Rika gets even more impatient for Renamon to digivolve. A flashback is shown of her winning a Digimon card tournament, becoming Digimon Queen. Afterward, three screens appeared before Rika with many Digimon asking to become her partner. Rika only wanted one powerful Digimon, and they all moved aside for Renamon to bio-emerge and become Rika's partner. Impmon talks to Renamon, calling Digimon with tamers "slaves" and "pathetic". Renamon tells him this is not true, and begins to walk away. Impmon shoots a fireball at her. Both Rika and Renamon notice a digital field, and go over to face the Wild One inside it, the spider Dokugumon, whom Hypnos is tracking. Renamon fights Dokugumon, who beats her up before trapping Rika with her webs. Renamon cuts through the webs with Diamond Storm. Rika uses Snimon Twin Sickles on Renamon, who uses them to cut through the webs that have her trapped. When she attacks Dokugumon with Twin Sickles, she is unaffected and bites Renamon. Then Dokugumon shoots a Venom Blast at Rika, but Renamon jumps in front of her and takes the hit, which nearly kills her. For the first time, Rika feels sadness at the possibility of losing Renamon. Renamon digivolves to Kyubimon, destroys Dokugumon's webs with Fox Tail Inferno, and destroys Dokugumon with Dragon Wheel. Kyubimon tells Rika she couldn't digivolve until she really cared about her. Notes *First appearance of Impmon *Renamon's backstory is revealed *Renamon digivolves to Kyubimon for the first time *Allomon and Dokugumon are the antagonists of this episode *The Digimon appearing before Rika in the flashback are: Gekomon, Deramon, Minomon, Musyamon, WaruMonzaemon, Dolphmon (possibly), Apemon, Phantomon, Bakumon, Tsubumon, Mummymon (in human form), Gizamon, Tuskmon, Aquilamon, SkullMeramon (with hat and trenchcoat), and Apocalymon Trivia *This episode is named after a line in Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, "O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" Category:Episodes